The goal of this study is to address two questions: 1) How do parents of children with cancer perceive their own health related quality of life compared to parents of healthy children? and 2) How do parental perceptions of their own quality of life relate to their perceptions of their child's health related quality of life? The hypotheses are: 1) Overall parental health related quality of life will be significantly different for parents of children with cancer and parents of healthy children. 2) Parental perceptions of their overall health related quality of life will be significantly related to their perceptions of their child's overall health related quality of life. The GCRC psychometrist assists with the administration of the questionnaires.